Mantirandaubelle
Mantirandaubelle (aka Mantie) is a female gnome bard and NPC in the Emeron campaign and one of the Joined of Yotia. Summary Mantie is a wandering bard and one of the Joined of Yotia. She assisted the Joined of Vesper in freeing the Penderghast family from the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Background Mantierandaubelle, or Mantie, is from Gnomedon, in the Thorgain Kingdom. She has always had a love of songs and tales and as she grew up she learned all she could of the tales of old, stories, and songs. She made her living in the taverns and bars around Gnomedon, but eventually wanted to see more of the world. She traveled throughout Thorgain, again making her way in taverns and occasionally the hall of a wealthy noble. While in the capital she decided to make her way south into the Kingdom of Emeron, dreaming of the tales and songs told by the humans. Mantie passed through Hardale and was wandering taverns and inns of the Barony of Lurinlund. She was in the estate of Vynrib when she experienced a strange flash of light. With the Joined of Yotia On the 22nd of Griffon, 1159, Mantie experienced a bright flash of light and found herself in a field in the estate of Nuqwell with no memory of how they got there. With her was Joane, Mane, Pherey Biggsby, Vigga Copperbrow, Aynad and Walter Penderghast. They quickly assessed they were linked to one another and desired to figure out what could be done on the matter. Mantie and Vigga suggested traveling to the Thorgain Kingdom to seek aid there but since Emeron City was far closer, at as good or superior magical resources and Walter had a home there they made for the capital instead. The Joined arrived in Emeron two days later as the city was awash in riots and crackdowns in light of the explosion at Strade Hall that occurred when Yotia's Avatar was destroyed and exacerbated by the recent death of King Koris Woodbridge. They managed to reach the Penderghast home and Walter sent a message to Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood, both professors at the Emeron Wizard's College that he knew because his son Froderik was a student there. The professors examined the Joined, but advised they needed to further research their findings. While Walter and the Joined waited for the professor's findings, they were attacked in the Penderghast home by mysterious agents seeking them. During the skirmish Mantie leaped into the fray, holding the line with her bardic magic and rapier, delaying the enemy at a key moment and at great personal cost to herself. This bought enough time for a group of agents from the Raven's Eye to step in and allow everyone to escape. The Raven's Eye had been sent by Trista Ravenlark at the request of the Great White Wizard Dillman, and escorted them to safety. Unexpectedly, a short time later the City Watch arrested Walter's entire family, installing them in the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Trista made arrangements to smuggle the Joined of Yotia to the Thorgain Kingdom for their safety, but Walter refused to depart without his family and desired to free them immediately. However, many of the joined were commoners with minimal to no combat ability, and such a mission would be suicide. The solution came when the Joined of Vesper arrived in Emeron on the 22nd of Lion. Among the Joined of Vesper was Walter's son, Froderik, who was no less keen to free his family than Walter was. Better, the Joined of Vesper all had martial capability and had been working together as a team for months. With the assistance of Trista and Dillman, they secured a through the sewers that would lead to the dungeons of Castle Finarte and had a layout of the cell block where the Penerghasts were being held. A strategy was put together, roles selected and a rescue planned. Jailbreak and Betrayal On the 25th of Lion, 1159 the Joined of Vesper, aided by Mantirandaubelle, Pherey Biggsby and Aynad snuck into the dungeons of Castle Finarte through the sewers. Walter intended to go, but his son Froderik convinced him not to, as Walter lacked any sort of martial training. Unfortunately the night of the 24th Joane, snuck out of Sumnim's safehouse and went to the Crown, looking to turn in the Joined of Vesper, the rest of the Joined of Yotia, and those in the city who were helping them. She demanded a large reward for her efforts, as well as a way to be severed from Yotia and return to her life as normal. The crown organized a raid on the safehouse as well as the arrest of Dillman, Sumnim, Jaymes Chickwood, Trista and Klaron Shatterstone and then murdered Joane, destroying the portion of Yotia's avatar linked to her. The plan called for Mantie, Pherey, and Aynad to guard the secret entrance from the sewers to the dungeon to ensure no sewer dwelling monster cut off their escape. However, while they were guarding the escape, the trio began to experience the pain of the attacks that Mane, Walter and Vigga were suffering. Pherey went into the dungeon to warn the Joined of Vesper that the other Joined of Yotia were under attack, while Mantie and Aynad remained in the sewers, feeling the pain of their companions and worrying. Soon, the other rescuers returned with the Penderghast family and a few stowaways, but a party of soldiers led by Dame Annill DeWard and Duke Geoffry Ravenut were in hot pursuit. While fleeing through the sewers, Mantie, Aynad and Pherey, all felt the pain of Joane being murdered and the piece of Yotia's avatar in her being destroyed. Fleeing Emeron The group rendezvoused with the rest of the Joined of Yotia, as well as Chickwood, Trista Ravenlark and Klaron Shatterstone in the Hemlock Tops Forest. The Crown had organized raids on all of them, as well as Sumnim and the Great White Wizard Dillman, based on Joane's information. Thankfully none had been captured and Chickwood was able to save the rest of the Joined of Yotia. The Joined of Yotia and the Penderghasts left Emeron with Trista, who had arranged sanctuary for them in the Dwarven Mountains. Mantie expressed that she looked forward to again having the comfort of the mountains protecting her from the forces after them. In the Thorgain Kingdom Mantie, along with the rest of the Joined of Yotia and the Penderghasts were smuggled to the Kingdom of Thorgain by Trista Ravenlark, who had arranged sanctuary in the capital with Martok Stonecutter, a high ranking priest of Clangeddin. Though not Gomedon, being among the mountains again made her feel somewhat safer. While there, a pair of dwarven assassins attempted to attack the Joined in the middle of the night. Pherey Biggsby and Archibald Penderghast fought the attackers off while the others sounded the alarm. With the church roused, the priests of Clangeddin quickly found and killed the attackers before they were able to leave church grounds. Martok launched an immediate investigation, which the Joined of Yotia assisted with. The assailants turned out to be lowlife thugs and criminals hired hastily by a go-between. It took several days of running down leads in the less savory parts of Thorgain City. The investigation revealed the true culprit: Dulmor Earthmantle, an adviser to Thane King Farim Ironbreaker himself. Martok took the intelligence to the Crown and the king ordered Dulmor's immediate arrest, however the culprit manged to slip away before the authorities closed in on him, seeming to vanish overnight. It was only weeks later when the Joined of Vesper came to Thorgain City with the real Dulmor Earthmantle that it was realized the true culprit was a Spider Person impostor who had been serving in the Royal Court for decades. Personality and Abilities Mantie is a charming, cheery and happy go lucky woman, though recent events have weighed heavily on her. She wears leather armor and wields a rapier. She has access to a handful of arcane spells and to magical bard songs. As with many gnomes, she also has a small amount of natural magic ability as well. Mantie is a skilled singer and plays the harp. She has a broad range of knowledge on several different topics that she's picked up in her travels and speaks several languages. Her connection to Yotia makes her more resistant to illusion magics and allows her to erect a protection against chaos magics around herself or an ally. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs